debatesjunglefandomcom-20200214-history
Dirk Strider
|-|Dirk= |-|God-Tier= |-|Ultimate Self= Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | 2-A | Low 1-C Name: Dirk Strider, Prince of Heart Origin: Homestuck Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Sburb Player | God-Tier | Ultimate Self Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level (Comparable to Base Dave) | Macroverse level+ (Fought against Lord Jack and Spades Slick alongside Dave and Terezi, defeated Aranea) | Low Complex Macroverse level (All Ultimate selves transcend a 5th-Dimensional multiverse and view it as an illusion) Dimensionality: 3-D | 4-D | 6-D Travel Speed: Supersonic+ (Comparable to other characters on his level, was making afterimages at high speeds) | Immeasurable | Nigh-Omnipresent (Embodies all of his alternative selves, and what they could be and what they are) Combat Speed: Supersonic+ | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Reaction Speed: Supersonic+ | Immeasurable | Immeasurable Lifting Strength: Unknown | Immeasurable Striking Strength: Multi-City Block | Macroversal+ | Low Complex Macroversal Durability: Multi-City Block level | Macroversal+ | Low Complex Macroversal Stamina: Very High | Higher | Limitless Range: Extended Melee, Macroversal+ with communication | Macroversal+ | Low Complex Macroversal Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Flight with Rocket Board, Summoning, Time Paradox Immunity (Type 1), Dimensional Storage, Afterimage Creation, Resistance to Mind Manipulation (Completely unaffected by the Trickster high) | All previous powers to a greater extent, Flight, Immortality (Types 1 and 3), Regeneration (Low-Godly), Soul Manipulation (Can tear the souls out of others and destroy them), Sealing | All previous powers to their greatest extent, Information Analysis (Shown here), Regeneration (Mid-Godly), Immortality (Types 1, 2, 5, 8, and 9; Is in a varying state of non/un/Double Death, Ultimate Selves have no true physical body and it's true body transcend Paradox Space Ultimate Selves are also who you are and who you could've been, and embodies it's infinite bodies), Plot Manipulation (Type 3, was going to fix what Andrew Hussie, the author of Homestuck, did), Information Manipulation (Can change the colour of his text), Probability Manipulation (Can manipulate fortune), Abstract Existence, Clairvoyance, Cosmic Awareness, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation (Type 2), Acausality (Type 3), Avatar Creation and Illusion Creation (Can create Avatars of himself, and can create "Ultimate Barack Obama"), Higher-Dimensional Existence, Maintaining Existence, Dreaming Existence (Type 2; Views the rest of existence as an illusion), Subjective Reality, Text Manipulation, Nonexistent Physiology, Dream Manipulation (Appeared in Jake English's dream), Invisibility, Non-Corporeal, Resistance to Existence Erasure and Death Manipulation Standard Equipment: A sword Intelligence: Above Average | Above Average | Nigh-Omniscient (Can expand his mind to an infinite sea of possibility and can see everything) Weaknesses: None Notable Key: Base | God-Tier | Ultimate Self Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 1 Category:Tier 2 Category:Tier 8 Category:Male Characters Category:Gods Category:Homestuck Category:MS Paint Adventures Category:Weapon Masters Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Time Paradox Immunity Users Category:Dimensional Storage Users Category:Afterimage Creation Users Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users Category:Sealing Users Category:Information Users Category:Plot Users Category:Probability Users Category:Abstract Entities Category:Clairvoyance Users Category:Cosmic Awareness Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Concepts Users Category:Acausality Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Illusion Users Category:Higher-Dimensional Entities Category:Dreaming Existence Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Text Users Category:Nonexistent Characters Category:Dream Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Teenagers Category:Sword Users